The development of imaging systems manufactured with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies used to fabricate integrated circuits has made cameras ubiquitous in high-volume consumer products, such as cellular phones and automotive camera systems. In the CMOS manufacturing process, integrated circuits, such as image sensors, are fabricated on a substrate called a wafer. A large number of image sensors may be fabricated on a single wafer. Similarly, a large number of identical lenses may be fabricated on a single substrate, using a single molding tool to shape all lenses, to form a lens wafer. For production of cameras with imaging objectives composed of multiple lenses, one or more lens wafers are stacked to make a lens wafer composed of multiple identical lens stacks, each forming an imaging objective. The image sensor wafer is diced to make individual image sensors, and the lens wafer is diced to make individual lenses or lens stacks. Cameras are then fabricated by disposing an image sensor on each lens or lens stack.